<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【足同/轻松向】90line门将观察报告 by SpadeJack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377450">【足同/轻松向】90line门将观察报告</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack'>SpadeJack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Goalkeepers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑遍后防型文学<br/>是更适合于中文语境的沙雕作品</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥布拉克</p><p>特尔施特根</p><p>库尔图瓦</p><p>阿利松</p><p>埃德森</p><p>后续团员待定。。。）</p><p><br/>
</p><p>1</p><p>成为团长的是奥布拉克。</p><p>原因是决定团长的那一天，只有奥布拉克在门线上报道了。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>2</p><p>奥布拉克觉得自己跟其他几位比起来最大的优点是不浪，真的不浪——</p><p>但是，我不耍花活不占比赛镜头，你们、你们评奖项不许忽略我啊！！</p><p>奥爹委屈，马竞球迷都哭了。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>3</p><p>“特尔施特根你好。请问您面对紧张复杂的国际国内竞争局势，您认为自己最大优势是什么？”</p><p>“我零封聚勒。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>4</p><p>顺便，小狮王认为阿老师身前的范戴克同志，才真不愧为B2B中卫。</p><p>皮克那是啥？皮克那是B-Box to Box，简称2B2B。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>5</p><p>家家有本难念的经。</p><p>阿利松觉得除了自己身前的6号中卫可能跟法老王闪瞎眼以外，挺好。</p><p>埃德森觉得除了自己身前的5号后卫可能跟2号后卫一起闪瞎眼以外，挺好。</p><p>库尔图瓦觉得除了自己身前的4号后卫可能跟队内任何一位闪瞎眼然后人冲到不见以外，挺好。</p><p>特尔施特根觉得除了自己身前的3号后卫可能跟队内任何一位闪瞎眼然后人冲到不见并且可能是跟上面那位冲一块儿去了以外，挺好。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>6</p><p>奥布拉克觉得不好。</p><p>“咋回事啊小老弟，您家后卫群不挺众志成城吗？”</p><p>“难道他们也开始手冲  
 <strike>
           啊不没有手           
 </strike>了吗？”</p><p>奥布拉克坦白道：“你们的后卫线只是偶尔消失不见，但我家后卫线是可能真消失不见啊1551……”</p><p>在此，不得不为马竞点歌一首：</p><p>“听爸爸的话，别让爸受伤~~</p><p>“快续后卫吧，才能保护他~~”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>7</p><p>回到神秘的团建，其他四人一致票选了库尔图瓦担当发言人。</p><p>“兄弟，我们相信你！”</p><p>我们相信你，你那效果拔群的小嘴一定能把针对全团的矛盾全部惹到你一人身上！</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p><p>1</p><p>关于德赫亚，</p><p>有人觉得28岁的鸭子和24岁的凯帕匀一匀就可以纳入组织了。</p><p>我觉得不OK。</p><p>按这个标准，指不定再过一会儿</p><p>意大利19岁的小将和40岁的小将匀一匀也可算作26line了。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>2</p><p>关于莱诺，</p><p>嗯，是根正苗红的92年生，</p><p>但他跟其他五位常驻成员有一个极显著的本质差异。</p><p>极显著。</p><p>让我们来听听其他五家球迷的声音：</p><p>“爹！”“爸爸！”“小爹！”“Daddy！”“Father！”</p><p>让我们再来听听阿森纳球迷的声音：</p><p>“妈！！”</p><p>——气得糯糯“妈的”一声哭出来。</p><p> <br/></p><p>3</p><p>“如 何 喜 当 爹”</p><p>将疑惑输入搜索引擎，一只糯糯决定走上犯罪的道路……x</p><p>想跟布兰胖要猴子的原因找到了？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥布拉克</p>
<p>特尔施特根</p>
<p>库尔图瓦</p>
<p>阿利松</p>
<p>埃德森</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>德赫亚</p>
<p>凯帕</p>
<p>莱诺</p>
<p>确认加入）</p>
<p>或许还会有后续团员？）</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>1<br/></p>
<p>德赫亚站了起来：“恕我直言，在座的各位都不是纯1。”</p>
<p>想想俱乐部，想想国家队，鸭子说的在理呀！</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>2</p>
<p>金坷垃梗，前略】get不到的指路B站搜索】</p>
<p>奥布：（拉开特狮裤袜）不能打架！不能打架！萨莫垃好处都有啥？谁说对了就给他。</p>
<p>特狮：防线掺了萨莫拉，不失位~！不抓瞎~！零失误~！笑哈哈~！</p>
<p>裤袜：防线掺了金坷垃，能吸收百米外的后卫仨！（指冲到对面禁区的…）</p>
<p>特狮：世界后卫都涨价，防线掺了萨莫拉，一门能顶两个爸！</p>
<p>裤袜：有了萨莫拉，零封场次三十八，老子的“进球”再也不会达到五十加！哈 哈 哈 哈 ！</p>
<p>奥布：(心) 皇和萨，真不傻！萨莫拉给了他，马竞实力损失大，绝不能颁给他！</p>
<p>奥布：马竞进攻不发达 ，我们都要支援它。萨莫拉，你们两个别~！想~！啦~！</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>3</p>
<p>凯教练的战术小课堂其一：</p>
<p>既然后卫们的靠谱程度就跟耐克的设计、裁判的视力、克伦克的投资一样，那不如每场比赛就多派几个门将充当后卫好咯！</p>
<p>“伙计们，咱们操练起来！”</p>
<p>然后诸位手活了得的老哥在禁区里给阿里萨巴拉加先生表演了一个</p>
<p>“教练，我想打篮球”×7。<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>4</p>
<p>是职业病无误。</p>
<p>所以看到阿利松抱起自家闺女时，其它同行纷纷充满担忧地望向他的麒麟臂——1、2、3、4、5、6，呼，还好没有6秒结束一个大脚开出去；</p>
<p>所以看到库尔图瓦玩起自家闺女时，其它同行纷纷充满担忧地望向……他的下盘某虚空领域。</p>
<p>裤袜：“你们在期待什么？”（无慈悲）</p>
<p>PS：然而真实被穿了小门的还是松老师啦……伟大的利物浦U2小将贝克尔，她不是一个人在战斗——!!<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>-TBC-</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p><p>奥布拉克</p><p>特尔施特根</p><p>库尔图瓦</p><p>阿利松</p><p>埃德森</p><p>德赫亚</p><p>凯帕</p><p>莱诺</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>1</p><p>真正的门将，就应该明天再收到表白。</p><p>传统知识：论52【0】与52【1】的区别。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>2</p><p>德赫亚：据说胡子修容</p><p>德赫亚：你们看看[<a href="https://weibo.com/u/2747143811">图片</a> ]</p><p>“你这不行鸭”</p><p>“恕我直言，脸更长了”</p><p>“你得把胡子横向拉直染后打上发胶。”</p><p>“阿利松，出来指导怎么打理蓬松的头发！”</p><p>“有确说实，巴西国家队的球衣算不算淡黄的长裙？”</p><p>“醒醒，你们门将又不穿黄的那件。”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>3</p><p>btw，上述两位大胡子人士加上特尔施特根其实刚好凑成某长篇动画主演：</p><p>熊大</p><p>熊二</p><p>光头强</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>4</p><p>埃德森：我家宝贝公主.jpg 我家宝贝崽崽.jpg</p><p>阿利松：我家宝贝公主.jpg 我家宝贝崽崽.jpg</p><p>特尔施特根：我家宝贝崽崽.jpg</p><p>埃德森：你这不够数的别混，提包在吗？</p><p>阿利松：戳戳</p><p>库尔图瓦：有人打FIFA吗？</p><p>埃德森：天呐！你竟然背叛了组织</p><p>埃德森：你要明白：失去人性，失去很多；失去爹性，失去一切(???)</p><p>莱诺：我🙋♂️</p><p>库尔图瓦：速来</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>5</p><p>别问，问就莱诺被裤袜打哭了x</p><p>从此莱诺决定洗心革面重新做人，力争在实况2020中重振雄风，并成功在最新的实况杯赛中取得第二名的好成绩——</p><p>不过实况杯根本不开摄像头，下次叫自家电竞队代打也 可 以 吧？</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>6</p><p>“你们打游戏累了可以换换脑子，我这里有不错的日本片可以分享给你们，都是大厂货。”</p><p>什么东映啊、日升啊、A1啊……</p><p>还是德赫亚，老冻鳗高手了。</p><p>凯帕觉得这建议不错，遂结合自身气质搜罗了一波猛男必看日漫。</p><p>结论：哼哼，不过如此！</p><p>附阅片记录：《小林家的龙女仆》、《干物妹小埋》、《摇曳百合》、《天使降临到了我身边》……</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>-TBC-</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>不懂上述什么画风请走<a href="http://www.bilibili.com/video/av56259665/?share_source=copy_link&amp;p=1&amp;ts=1589937353&amp;share_medium=iphone&amp;bbid=ZD4C56D794F645C948DCB427D7CD72E63B40">这里</a> </p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>